User talk:Triper M
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sake sake no mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrPlasmaCosmos (Talk) 19:43, October 28, 2010 Hello The first message i an automatic message signifying you first edit and/or creation thereby officially making you a member. I am Bureaucrat MrPlasmaCosmos. I have done as you asked and looked over you devil fruits as asked. All your pages show a decent amount of organization, somthing that can't be said for many users. Individually however.... The Sake Sake no Mi is rather intriguing. It is quite a unique fruit if you ask me. But for all intents and purposes please categorizeit under Novelty. Not that it is anything to be made fun up asneither is my Foam Foam Fruit, but the fruit will certainly never see intense combat. The Spirit based frui is in some ways original, and in others not. It is the third I believe Devil fruit upon this wiki with similar traits. One allowsthe user to possess other people. The second is my own that allows the user to preject their soul from their body and manipulate the spirits of others, and then there is yours wich grants intagibility. These thee are all I will tolerate on that sunjects as too many of the same fruit gets to be a hassle. This fruit is indeed unique however, but it would be safest if categorized under your name. Your Huma bird Mythical animal Zoan is amazing. To think others actually know of such things is truly stupendous. most users here have no clue and are obsessed with things like dreagons or sea creatures, don't ever do that though. As far as i know you are one of only about three users actively using Mythical animal zoan class fruits. Most remarkable. The article itself is amazing aswel, you must have put much effort into it. Last but not least is you Hebi Hebi no Mi, Black Mamba. Well done. Well done. Not many people use this Zoan model at all it is encouraging to hear someone using it. Very well done. Keep up the good work, and eventually it may pay off. Bureaucrat MrPlasmaCosmos 13:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat A Bureaucrat is an Admin of the Wiki. They can change the status of other members, they can delete and restore articles if need be and they can ban and unban members. They're basically able to do everything on the Wiki. Subrosian 19:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) well it really helps me but what about troll made articles why are't they bnned yet? Phrase I always love sying this. The Wiki istelf is like a multicolored wollen blanket. Each color is made of different woll, and each type of wool would be the many articles that make up the wiki as the wool mnakes up the blanket. Now in order for a good blanket to be made a Shepherd, the bureaucrat must tend to and watch over the wool, to maka blanket with only the best wool, and the sheep it comes from, the sheep being the users. However there is a small number of Shepherds and a large flock of shep. She the Shepherds have loyal and faithful dogs, Admins, who run aroundthe flock and keep everything neat and tidy and keep sheep from going astray. Wiki=Blanket Wool=Articles Sheep=Users Dogs=Admins Shepherds=Bureaucrats I hope this helps. Bureaucrat MrPlasmaCosmos 19:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) troll as in what? what articles are you reffering to. If you tell me I will erase them, there shouldn't be any on this site. MrPlasmaCosmos 01:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank You A Lot!! Triper M 12:10, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Emon Emon no Mi i re-named your page for you, for future reference, to rename pages, you click on the Edit drop down then click on Move, there you can re-name a page. Nit sure if only admins can do this, but at a guess i'd say any one can. -jokingswood o_o 12:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) no worries it's fine, glad to help, don't hesitate to ask for any help, i'm happy to to do it. also on a side note make sure to put your signature at the end of your posts so people will know who made them. -jokingswood o_o 19:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RP basically just ask another to RP with you and start a page. that's bout it. Noticed by the way you've been active while I was away. MrPlasmaCosmos 18:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Rules The rules should idealy be one both sides agree on making it fair. I would be happy to. A word of warning, both RPers must choose characters of relatively the same skill unless you known one wants to topple the other, or the RP is rather, one sided. I also have a task for you seeing as you are a very competent member of the users, can you in my absense monitor Meganoide. He means well i think, but he seems rather... In any case I'll be happy to RP with you. Shall we pick our characters and settings, if you would. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Pora Pora no Mi no worries, i really don't want your fruit to disappear purely because of a fruit that already exists. in all honesty i much prefer your fruit to the existing one. -jokingswood o_o 19:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Conference For your great competence in editing this wiki I have invited you to join me Admin Jokingswood and Meganoide ina conference to decide the welfare of the wiki, it's users and it's pages. Please join by editing Conference. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Never sign yourself on the pages. --Meganoide 22:31, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Ignore Meganoide for now. Please join the conference. MrPlasmaCosmos 22:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) He's surely joking. Remember that discussions must be signed, articles must never be signed. That's all. --Meganoide 10:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Trust Again you can ignore Meganoide for now. Ther is no reason why you can't or shouldn't sign articles if you want to claim them as your own. I hate to wrangle you into more conflict but as a representative of the User class I need your opinions in the new conference here. In addition you have shown great promise so far as a user and hopefully in the near future you may earn yourself a promotion to Admin Rank. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) And Have a Nice Day. conference :: MrPlasmacosmos told me to tell you that Young Piece will be at the conference soon, and trust both you and i will be there, thanks. - Jokingswood 15:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) RP In addition to the conference which at the moment is probably of the utmost importance, you aked me earlier about RPing. While I am all for the idea, you never got back to me. I was wondering whether or not you still had that intention. Anyway thank you for your time. MrPlasmaCosmos 16:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Promotion I'm not ultimately sure if it worked but You should have been promoted to Admin rank congrats. MrPlasmaCosmos 16:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I am doing good, thank you, and hope the same for you as well. For now I'd like to wait and see how the other users react before fully confirming, but at the least put me up on the "considering" list for the moment. I think it's a nice idea you have and definitely something that could be fun. Zed Kal Eios 22:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) unfortunately your Arashi Arashi no Mi is quite similar to my Kumo Kumo no Mi (cloud), just warning you. MrPlasmaCosmos 23:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Sure I'll join or attempt to join your rp. Contact me on MSN or AIM for easier discussion. raynn17@hotmail.com or aphoenixvoid on aim.Fallen Itami 19:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd like to make a biography of Fletcher and the rest of his crew. Could you help me with that?